La descente aux Enfers
by ManonR
Summary: Pourquoi les Serpentards sont-ils haïs ? Parce qu'ils ne sont ni travailleurs, ni honnêtes, ni courageux. Les cachots sont devenus un lieu de débauche, où se mêlent drogue moldue et potions enivrantes. Rogue laisse faire, Pansy sature, Théodore observe. La brigade inquisitoriale recrute. Cotisation: votre temps, votre pureté et votre âme.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs, voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai pas publié sur fanfiction! Je présente d'abord mes excuses à tous ceux qui attendent la suite de Fleurs de Printemps et de Mensonge Calculé. Pour l'instant, ces deux histoires ne m'inspirent pas, alors je ne sais pas si je les reprendrais. D'habitude, je fais des courtes présentations pour mes fictions, mais là, pour ceux qui veulent lire, je vais expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Déjà, cette histoire me tient beaucoup à coeur, et ça, grâce à la précédente que j'avais écris cet été: Radieux Petit Aigle. Les reviews de mes lecteurs m'ont beaucoup touché, et j'étais vraiment contente qu'elle vous ait autant plu. L'histoire que je publie aujourd'hui, donc, reprend un peu le pairing de l'autre, puisque nous retrouvons Théodore Nott et Luna Lovegood. Cette histoire me touche aussi, car je peux enfin me consacrer aux Serpentard en détail, ils posséderont le rôle principal. D'ailleurs, ce qui devait être un one shot au départ comportera finalement plusieurs chapitres (je n'ai aucune idée du nombre), car je veux prendre mon temps pour l'atmosphère. Pansy sera aussi prédominante, car j'adore écrire sur elle, et que j'ai ma petite idée. Pour l'instant, l'histoire n'est pas datée précisément, mais pour moi, elle se passe durant la sixième année à Poudlard. Bonne lecture!_

_Sinon, ces derniers temps, je lis beaucoup ce qui explique mon inactivité, et je suis prise par les portes ouvertes d'écoles vu que je passe mon bac en fin d'année. Si des personnes sont/vont en prépa en Bretagne ou Pays-de-la-Loire, contactez moi, on se rencontrera peut-être un jour :)_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

La débauche à Poudlard, ça n'existe pas. Non mais sérieusement, regardez les. Les courageux lionceaux, braillants en permanence pour qu'on reconnaisse leur soi-disant supériorité, les aigles clairvoyants, impossibles à sortir de leurs livres poussiéreux et les braves blaireaux, trop honnêtes, voire trop stupides, pour commettre l'irréparable. Mais, bien après les couloirs bondés d'élèves bruyants, au fond des cachots, loin derrière ses étendards colorés, rampent les fourbes serpents. Ils restent dans leur trou, mais au moment ultime, ils bondissent et crachent leur venin. Mais ça, ce sont les rumeurs, personne ne le dit, cependant lorsque la nuit tombe, tout le monde se le chuchote.

- Il y a encore une soirée dans les cachots !

- Tais toi, Lavande, ils risquent de nous entendre ! Tu ne voudrais pas te faire croquer ! Allez viens, on retourne aux dortoirs.

Oui, la débauche n'existe pas à Poudlard. Là-bas, on se contente d'avoir des bonnes notes et de sauver le monde. Qui oserait trépasser l'autorité du vieux Dumbledore et s'aventurer dans les chemins détournés ? Et pourtant, chaque soir, la salle commune des reptiles s'anime; elle devient leur terrier, ils s'approprient les murs, les lieux, l'air ambiant et s'enferment dans leur monde d'excès. La journée, fiers et dédaigneux, ils méprisent le reste de l'école. Mais le soir, lorsqu'ils sont entre eux, ils évacuent leur haine, parce que rares sont ceux qui s'acceptent tels qu'ils sont. Entrer à Serpentard, ce n'est pas par une admission pour une qualité ou pour un critère, c'est simplement pour faire perdurer le sang pur. On est là parce que nos parents y étaient, parce qu'on a l'obligation de mépriser les autres, et parce qu'on doit se marier entre nous. On est là pour trouver la personne avec qui on aura des enfants, et qui, eux aussi iront à Serpentard. Ce destin irréfutable semble presque tragique. Alors chaque soir, ils défoulent leurs âmes anéanties, et pestent contre leur sort.

Certains ont transformer cette fatalité en avantage. Les sœurs Greengrass par exemple. La plus âgée, Daphné, mène une véritable petite tribu de scarabées bien dressés, traversant les couloirs avec son port de princesse, martyrisant ceux qui osent se dresser contre sa majesté. La plus jeune, en sixième année, est Astoria. Plus frêle, elle se cache derrière sa grande sœur, mais ce qui peut paraître pour de la timidité est un rôle dans son double jeu. Les soeurs Greengrass sont belles, riches, puissantes. Elles représentent la catégorie royale des Serpentard, et c'est ainsi qu'elles gagnent de le respect de leurs congénères. Mais il faut prendre garde. Car dès que vous avez le dos tourné, le serpent mord sa proie. D'un coup fatal.

Drago a condamné la félicité de ne pas avoir frappé à sa porte, et depuis, seule sa haine pour le monde le maintient en vie. Il est un peu névrosé sur les bords, avec ses longs silences et ses promenades nocturnes. Sa mère croit en lui, elle aussi déteste cette vie dirigée, alors lorsque les soirs d'août, avant la rentrée, il panique et pleure dans ses draps de satin, elle le serre contre lui et lui chante ses berceuses d'enfants. On ne grandit pas lorsqu'on a peur. Drago est faible, mais Drago sait cacher ses fêlures.

Les plus simples d'entre eux, Crabbe et Gregory, se réjouissent de leur situation. Ils compensent l'inexistence de leur intellect par une force de brute, se satisfaisant de la douleur qu'ils causent. Pour eux, seuls pouvoir et richesse comptent. Ils ne connaissent ni l'amour, ni la douceur et encore moins, la culture. Ils ne réclament rien, ils frappent et se servent. Ce sont des rois.

La grande salle est le lieu des apparences. Pansy Parkinson est dingue de Drago Malfoy, Daphné Greengrass méprise Blaise Zabini, et ce dernier parle Quidditch avec Graham Pritchard. Ils existent à travers ce qu'ils veulent bien montrer aux autres. Les Gryffondor ont appris à les détester sans les connaître et les Poufsouffles savent se soumettre. Seuls les petits aigles dérogent parfois à la règle. La plupart s'enferment dans la bibliothèque ou la tour d'astronomie, mais parfois, d'autres les affrontent. Autant que les serpents, les volatiles sont imprévisibles. Ils volent haut dans leur ciel, puis ils redescendent en flèche et frappent.

La salle commune se remplit rapidement, les tables disparaissent sous les bouteilles, les canapés sont chassés dans un coin et croulent sous des adolescents en rut, et le volume de la musique cache le son des braillements. Daphné règne sur la piste de danse, Drago semble tenir éveillé uniquement grâce à son verre de whisky, Blaise rit aux éclats avec une jolie blonde et Pansy observe, du haut de l'escalier de pierre, la débâcle pour laquelle elle œuvre chaque jour. Dans sa robe argenté, qui dévoile avec élégance son corps de vipère, elle se sent puissante. Sa poitrine rend dingue de nombreux élèves, et le balancement de ses hanches lui vaut les faveurs de Drago. Pourtant, ce n'est pas cet alcoolique dépressif qui lui donne des bouffées de chaleur. Mais jamais elle n'osera jouer avec d'autre feu que celui qu'elle possède déjà. Elle doit conserver son honneur, pour ses parents, pour son avenir tout tracé, et pour cette loi invisible qui les enchaîne tous.

Elle descend les marches, attrape un verre, et s'approche de la table en fer qui est le centre de l'attention d'une dizaine d'élèves. Sur le métal grisâtre, trône des lignes de poudre blanche, explication de l'ambiance euphorique. Malgré leur manie du Sang Pur, les Serpentard prennent ce qui les intéressent chez les moldus, comme la drogue par exemple. Quelle ironie. Pansy contourne le groupe, et s'assoit sur un fauteuil. Elle a beau prendre part à ces nombreux débordement, la drogue n'aura pas raison d'elle. Elle s'aime trop pour ça.

Drago pense à sa mission, et réchauffe sa gorge, ou son coeur, avec le liquide orangée de son verre. Le seigneur des ténèbres compte sur lui, sur ce pauvre adolescent terrifié, qui est resté un enfant à se cacher dans les jupes de sa mère. Mais cette fois, il ne peut pas déroger à son destin. Pour se redonner du courage, il répète inlassablement la même phrase dans sa tête: "J'ai la marque, je suis un Mangemort et je dois prouver ma valeur." Mais il se demande si tuer des innocents, c'est ça sa valeur. Peut-on raisonnablement laisser des cadavres dans son dos lorsqu'on a 16 ans, la vie devant soi et l'envie de grandir dans la sérénité, plutôt que sous la peur ? Drago a peur, alors il boit, pour oublier pendant quelques heures, ce qu'il l'attend quand le jour se lèvera.

Daphné tourbillonne sur la piste, enivrée par l'alcool et l'excitation. Elle a toujours aimé trépasser les règles, et elle jouit de bonheur en surpassant les lois. Daphné est la définition du mot débauche. Elle a tout essayé, l'alcool, le tabac, les drogues, elle a encouru les risques les plus fous, elle a fini dans le lit d'un nombre considérable de garçons; elle a tout fait pour se sentir en vie. Et pourtant, le soir, elle pleure dans son lit froid, elle se sent comme une fleur fanée, elle ne sait pas comment remonter cette pente infernale. Ses parents la voient comme une poule pondeuse, et ils attendent la ribambelle de gamins pour oublier leur honteuse fille. Daphné ne se sent pas aimée, personne ne se soucie de ce qu'elle ressent, elle se doit juste d'être merveilleuse. Elle, elle aurait voulu un beau mari, une maison à l'écart des grandes villes, et quelques enfants. Daphné voulait une vie simple, pas une lignée à perdurer. Elle se sent utilisée, salie, et inutile. Daphné est un ange déchu, dont les ailes battent frénétiquement sans parvenir à voler.

Blaise Zabini est le plus franc et le plus épanoui des Serpentard. Il est beau, il est riche, il est brillant, il fait du Quidditch et a toutes les filles à ses pieds, il sort avec l'adorable Astoria Greengrass, et a un avenir de ministre déjà programmé. Pourtant, il ne parvient pas à comprendre la mélancolie qu'éprouvent ses camarades, et il se sent terriblement seul. Personne ne semble aimer la vie, tandis qu'il la croque à pleine dents, et il envie les autres maisons dont la solidarité est mot d'ordre. Il aime les soirées des Serpentard, ces heures de plaisir où tout est permis. Mais chaque matin, alors qu'un sourire de satisfaction s'épanouit sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, il endure le regard réprobateur de Théodore, la fragilité d'Astoria, la nostalgie de Drago et les engueulades de ses professeurs.

Théodore Nott est le seul à vraiment connaître Blaise. Il est le seul à savoir à quel point il prend son pied dans l'excès, à concevoir que son seul plaisir est de profiter de sa jeunesse. Malgré leurs caractères inverses, ou peut-être grâce à cette différence, ils se supportent. Là où Blaise est enjoué, bavard, souriant et apprécié, Theodore est taciturne, secret et silencieux. Pire qu'un Serdaigle, il passe ses soirées à la bibliothèque, évitant ainsi tout contact avec la débauche reptilienne, et ne revient qu'à une heure suffisamment tardive pour que personne ne soit en état de redire quelque chose lorsqu'il coupe la musique. Théodore préfère ses livres aux filles, ses cours aux soirées, et il est le seul à haïr ouvertement sa maison. Théodore est un serpent damné.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est un prologue assez court, mais il sert d'introduction pour l'atmosphère et les personnages qui reviendront dans la suite. C'est normal que Théodore et Luna n'apparaissent pas. Luna viendra bientôt, et Théo, je voulais le faire exister aux yeux de Blaise avant de le laisser prendre la parole. En principe, le prochain chapitre sera de son point de vue. Pour l'instant, j'ai mis rating T, mais ça pourrait évoluer en M, je verrai. A bientôt, et n'oubliez pas: sans review, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pensé!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous! Je suis heureuse de partager avec vous mon second chapitre, dont l'écriture m'a plu puisque j'ai pu enfin abordé le rapport de Théo face à la mort de sa mère (je l'avais un peu mentionné dans mes autres fictions). D'ailleurs par moments, j'avais l'impression d'écrire une version alternative de Radieux Petit Aigle, mais en moins...dramatique et saccadée. __Sur ce chapitre, c'est donc mon cher Serpentard le narrateur..je vous laisse découvrir ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 - THÉODORE NOTT**

_Je t'avais écrit une lettre, tu sais, maman. J'en ai écrit des dizaines en réalité, car à travers cette encre qui se déversait sur le papier, c'était toutes mes larmes refoulées que j'évacuais. J'avais besoin d'hurler, mais je me taisais, et criais sur le papier sauvagement, des mots incohérents et déroutants, mélangeant haine et désespoir. Il y avait une part d'amour aussi dans mes écrits. __Et puis, il y a tant de choses que j'aurai aimé te dire avant que tu t'évapores dans l'espace, rejoignant les brillantes étoiles du ciel d'Angleterre. Tu sais, avant de partir, tu m'as laissé tes merveilleux ouvrages, aux enluminures dorées et aux pages fragiles. Ils ont été mon premier secours, dans ma chute. Sans eux, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. Pire ou meilleur ? Mon père s'enfermait dans le bureau, et moi, je lisais. Chacun dans notre monde, chacun dans notre tristesse. Nous pratiquions le deuil séparé._

_Tu sais, si contrairement aux autres Serpentard je ne m'écroule pas dans leurs excès de sexe, d'alcool et d'abus en tout genre, c'est parce que je les attends déjà en bas de l'enfer depuis bien longtemps. Je n'ai jamais réussi à me relever de ton décès. J'étais bien trop jeune, bien trop faible pour admettre cette tragédie. Même maintenant, je rêve la nuit que tu viens me chercher, que tu m'emportes dans le monde merveilleux que tu m'avais créé et qu'ensemble, nous vivons. __Maman; chaque parcelle de mon corps brûle pour ta mémoire, et l'effort que je fais chaque jour pour supporter leurs sourires hypocrites et leur condescendance, c'est pour réussir, pour prouver à mon père que je ne baisserai pas les armes, et que j'entretiendrai jusqu'au bout les espoirs que tu avais mis en moi. Tu étais la seule à croire en moi, maman._

Du plus loin que je m'en souvienne, je n'ai jamais voulu être à Serpentard. Malgré les tapisseries vertes de ma chambre d'enfant, les contes sur Salazar Serpentard, le bienfaiteur comme aimait l'appeler ma famille, et les visites des amis de mon père -tous Mangemorts-, je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de faire parti des leurs. Leur idylle ne m'intéressait pas. Ma mère était bien différente. Ce n'était pas une Serpentard, mais ce détail, aussi important qu'il soit, n'a jamais été divulgué par mon père. Peu de personnes se souviennent que Madame Nott était une Serdaigle. Cela explique probablement l'engouement que j'ai toujours ressenti à l'égard des petits aigles. Mon père avait étouffé l'information, et une fois qu'elle avait perdu son nom de jeune fille, plus personne ne s'en souciait. Elle avait le sang pur, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour mes grands parents. Ma mère était merveilleuse. Douce, gentille, intelligente, inventive, elle m'avait fait découvrir les merveilles moldues, la musique de Vivaldi et les vers de Shakespeare. Elle aimait l'air doux qui embaumait les forêts de sapins, les rimes de Beckett et l'odeur de la verveine. Maintenant qu'elle est morte, elle continue d'exister à travers tous ces petits détails que j'aime, qui me rappelle son sourire et son amour. Toutes ces choses méprisées par mon père, et qui me font me sentir vivant, voire peut-être un peu aimé. Je ne me soucie pas de mon père. Il est cruel, froid et dangereux. Il n'a jamais mérité ma mère, et il ne sera jamais heureux parce qu'il sacrifie tout pour sa quête du pouvoir. Je me demande si au fond, il ne déteste pas ces particularités qu'elle adorait, justement parce que ça lui rappelle ma mère. Je crois bien qu'il n'a jamais fait son deuil. Il en a même oublié son fils.

Pourtant, c'était un mariage d'amour. Jamais mes grands parents paternels, ces adeptes du sang pur et de la lignée parfaite, n'étaient favorables à ce que leur unique fils épouse une campagnarde, certes brillante, mais Serdaigle tout de même. Et pourtant, mon père l'avait aimé, l'avait épousé, et lui avait donné un fils. Malgré tous les défauts de mon père, je ne pourrais jamais lui retirer la qualité de l'amour qu'il a donné à ma mère. Ce que je lui reproche, c'est de ne pas avoir su protéger cette femme qu'il aimait tant. Cette femme dévouée, qui l'avait suivi les yeux fermés dans sa conquête obscure et qui en avait perdu la vie. Mon père est un meurtrier. Il a sacrifié ma mère pour les bonnes faveurs de Voldemort. Il a détruit la femme qu'il aimait.

C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle je refuse de porter la marque. Je ressens depuis des années, un dégout de ce symbole, de leur brigade meurtrière qui poursuit un idéal qui n'est pas le mien. Mais quand je me dispute avec mon père, il me hurle « mais Théodore, qu'est ce qui est ton idéal alors ? » et je ne réponds pas, parce que je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne suis ni courageux, ni cruel. Je suis blasé de ces conversations stériles, de cette guerre stupide qui tue des innocents, de ces arguments inutiles. En réalité, je crois bien que je les déteste tous. Ma mère, pour être morte bien trop tôt, pour m'avoir abandonné dans ce monde froid et désastreux. Mon père, pour croire que la seule solution pour combler l'absence qui obstrue son cœur brisé est de dominer des moldus. Les Gryffondor, qui sont persuadés de prêcher la bonne parole, qui ragent et griffent un peu n'importe qui, juste pour le plaisir de vaincre le mal. Et tous ces sorciers comme moi, oiseux et incapables, qui regardent les autres s'entretuer, en priant pour ne pas être touché par cette foutue guerre. La marque me dégoûte, Voldemort me terrorise, et seul le travail me fait sentir quelque peu mieux. Alors, je me plonge dans ces ouvrages anciens, je tente de comprendre le monde dans son passé, les récits de ceux qui ont déjà connu mieux ou pire, la parole sage des anciens.

* * *

La bibliothèque est calme, ce qui n'est pas surprenant vu l'heure tardive. Je baille, et entreprends de ranger rapidement mes manuels de potions, de rajuster ma cravate argentée et mon blason de préfet, puis de replacer les livres dans les rayons. Je sors sans bruit, et ferme la porte avec une petite clé dorée, que la documentaliste, Mme Pince, m'a donné, puisque je quitte les lieux après elle chaque soir. Je parcoure les couloirs plongés dans l'obscurité, lorsque je butte sur un objet posé au sol. Je pointe ma baguette dessus, et aperçois par terre, une chaussure vieille, plutôt moche, colorée, et abîmée. "Bonsoir Théo". Par Merlin! Je me retourne frénétiquement, pour trouver d'où vient la voix, lorsque je tombe nez à nez avec Luna Lovegood. Avec mépris, je l'ignore, et tente de poursuivre mon chemin. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec elle, j'ai encore du travail, et je manque cruellement de sommeil. Mais comme toujours, Luna ne sait pas se taire quand il faut.

- Théo. Retournons voir les Sombrals.

Et Merlin, qu'est ce qui m'a pris de suivre cette gamine dans la forêt interdite, alors que nous sommes en novembre, qu'il fait nuit, et que je me lève dans quelques heures ? C'est de la pure inconscience, mais je perds toute notion de sagesse quand il s'agit de Luna. A presque chaque pas, je l'entends trébucher, et agacé par le bruit de ses chaussures qui raclent le sol, je finis par attraper sa main fermement, dans l'espoir qu'elle réussisse à ne pas tomber. Et je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'elle sourit car une fois de plus, elle a ce qu'elle veut.

Les Sombrals s'approchent, ça faisait presqu'un an que je ne les avais pas vu. Ils sont toujours aussi horribles, avec leur museau cadavérique et leur crinière quasi-inexistante. Luna a déjà ôté ses chaussures et son gilet, elle s'assoit près d'eux et les admire, un sourire enfantin sur son visage pâle. Sans réfléchir, j'enlève ma veste et la pose sur ses épaules, manquerait plus qu'elle tombe malade. Je m'écroule plus que je ne m'assois à côté d'elle, et garde le silence, songeur. Je me demande à quoi elle pense. Sûrement aux Nargols ou aux Joncherunes. J'ai cessé d'essayer de comprendre la logique de Luna il y a déjà bien des années.

- Théo. Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ?

Je déteste définitivement sa manière de parler. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas comme toutes les filles, stressée et capricieuse ? Elle me regarde de ses grands yeux bleus, et je me noie dans cet océan, par Morgane ! Et j'aimerai la contredire, la frapper, la faire taire, mais elle entrouvre sa bouche avec interrogation, et me fixe toujours. Alors je fais comme à chaque fois que j'essaye d'oublier à quel point elle me fait perdre mes moyens. Je l'embrasse. Avec violence, car je ne veux pas qu'elle sache quel rythme mon coeur me fait subir, je veux qu'elle ignore comme je pense à elle chaque soir, chaque nuit depuis trois ans. Et comme j'ai mal depuis que je l'ai quitté, comme ces six derniers mois ont été une torture.

Une douleur sourde me réveille lentement, et en ouvrant les yeux, la première chose que j'aperçois, c'est Luna. Luna, nue, recouverte uniquement de mon pull, allongée sur le sol de la forêt, illuminée par les rayons du soleil qui filtre à travers le feuillage. Son corps de porcelaine brille de pureté, ses courbes formant un ensemble à la fois doux et violent. Je me damnerai pour garder ce précieux corps à l'abri de cette foutue guerre. Alors, pour oublier le monde extérieur encore quelques instants, j'embrasse ses fines lèvres et enlace mon cher secret de toute la douceur dont je suis capable. Théodore Nott est amoureux.

* * *

Même enfermé dans mon dortoir, j'entends des gloussements de Daphné Greengrass depuis la salle commune. Sérieusement, elle est incapable de se la fermer trente petites secondes ? Qu'est ce qu'ils lui trouvent tous à cette pimbêche ? Je crois qu'il n'y a que Pansy Parkinson qui déteste Daphné plus que je la méprise. Et bien évidemment, Blaise rit à ses blagues, bon joueur. Comment fait-il pour être de bonne humeur en permanence ? Il ne ressent donc pas la moindre colère, la moindre haine pour quiconque ? Je soupire, mais je me résigne, ils n'arriveront pas à gâcher ma bonne humeur. Luna m'a emmené dans la salle sur demande ce matin, et je comptais lui dire que notre liaison était terminée, mais j'ai...oublié, à l'instant même où j'ai croisé son sourire. C'est une enfant, je ne peux rien lui refuser.

Lorsque je descends les escaliers, j'aperçois Crabbe et Grégory qui mangent (étonnant), Pansy qui feuillette un magazine stupide en lançant de réguliers regards noirs à Daphné. Cette dernière glousse aux blagues de Blaise, et pendant ce temps, Drago semble dans ses pensées, ce qui lui arrive régulièrement depuis septembre. J'aperçois une bouteille de whisky au pied du canapé, apparemment il commence tôt sa soirée celui-là. On apprend pas la sobriété chez les Malefoy ? Je m'assois nonchalamment sur un fauteuil de velours vert et observe tour à tour mes camarades. Et dans mon esprit, revient l'éternelle question : "pourquoi ne suis-je pas à Serdaigle, par Merlin ?"

- Oh mais l'incroyable Théodore nous fait l'honneur de son illustre présence. Tu me mêles au commun des mortels maintenant?

Ah, l'ironie de Greengrass. Ça ne m'avait pas manqué.

- Daphné ne commences pas à l'énerver, il va repartir immédiatement dans son coin sinon.

Et voilà, comme toujours, Blaise prend ma défense. Je devrais lui donner un salaire sérieusement, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai encore quelques amis, il préserve mon image de Serpentard tandis je rembarre les autres. Il pourrait devenir assistant social, avec son sourire de charmeur et ses manières élégantes.

- Théodore, tu m'accompagnes à la fête de Slughorn ?

J'hausse un sourcil interrogateur, je suis surpris par la demande de Pansy. On ne se parle que pour des banalités, les échanges cordiaux et les cours de botanique où nous sommes ensemble, mais le reste du temps, je ne prête guère attention à elle. J'accepte en silence, d'un simple hochement de tête, plus par indifférence et dépit que par envie. Puis soudain, la conversation s'anime quand Tracey Davis et Daphné abordent la fête de ce soir. Quelle robe tu vas porter, oh tu me passes ton rouge à lèvres, au fait t'as vu, il est trop beau lui, ouais et sinon il nous reste des bouteilles, oh mais je crois bien que ces chaussures s'accordent avec ton collier, wahou, c'est dingue. Je soupire, déprimé. Ces filles sont réellement stupides.

- Hey Nott, ce soir, tu restes. On a décidé d'inviter quelques élèves d'autres maisons pour s'amuser. Faut que tu vois ça.

Forcément, Adrian Pucey, dit "monsieur muscle dopé à on-ne-sait-pas-trop-quoi" qui est plus doué pour frapper dans un cognard que pour connecter ses deux neurones, a enfin pris la parole. Je repense aux mains délicates de Luna qui se posent sur mon torse, à son sourire que je sens lorsque je l'embrasse, à nos corps joints dans cet amour infini, et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'accepte de les suivre dans leur soirée de débauche. Blaise me jette un coup d'oeil inquiet, il ne comprend pas pourquoi je suis soudain réceptif je suppose. Mais au fond de moi, je pense que me soûler me permettra d'oublier pendant quelques heures à quel point je suis ivre de Luna. Parce que j'ai terriblement peur. L'amour et la guerre ne s'allient pas.

* * *

_Voilà, fini le chapitre! Alors oui, le passage avec Luna nue dans la forêt alors que l'histoire se passe en novembre, c'est complètement illogique mais pardonnez moi, pitié ._._

_Volontairement, ce chapitre est relativement court. Je l'ai utilisé comme une présentation de Théodore dans ses rapports aux autres plutôt que comme une avancée dans l'histoire; il y aura plus d'action au prochain chapitre, qui commencera avec la soirée, et c'est Pansy qui reprendra la parole (il y aura peut-être des changements de narrateur dans le chapitre, je ne sais pas encore). Sinon, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ;)_


End file.
